Anicient Universal Bonds
by Lady Artemis Cosmos
Summary: This is a story of the bonds that bond people together throughout history. Will all the people realize the bonds they share? YGOSMGW
1. Prelude to Destiny

Ancient Universal Bonds Lady Artemis Cosmos I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. The plot line is of my making but the rest is not.  
  
Yami opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the ceiling. He looked over at Yugi. Yugi had his hands clutched around Yami's arm. Yami sat up and tried to pull his arm out of Yugi's grasp, but Yugi murmured a sleepy protest. Yami smiled again and went to get dressed.  
When Yami came out of the bathroom, he noticed that Yugi was still asleep. Smirking, Yami sat at one of the desks in the room. "Yugi it's time to get up. You only have thirty minutes until we leave for school," said Yami.  
"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" A whirlwind with Yugi at its center when careening around the room picking up clothes and other things as it went heading toward the bathroom. Yami, still smirking, relaxed and waited for Yugi to come out so they could get breakfast.  
  
  
  
Bakura rolled over to where Kage should have been. He was greeted with an empty pillow. A chuckle from across the room made him look over.  
"I'm over here," said Kage, "and you should get dressed because we have to leave for school soon so as not to be late."  
"Alright, I'll go get dressed. Why are you so worried about us being late?"  
"I'm not, but you have to be there on time to receive that award from the school that you wanted."  
"Go back to your soul room."  
"Too late, I'm already out here and I don't want to go back in."  
"Why do I even bother?"  
"'Cause you like me, koibito."  
Bakura yawned got his clothes and went to get dressed.  
  
  
  
Marik sighed. He really missed Odeon. His parents have sent Odeon and some of the other servants to an archeological dig to observe and help carry out the recovery and retrieval of important artifacts that had to deal with the shadow games. He really wished Odeon was here. He didn't think he could handle going back to school after what happened during the Kaiba tournament. His parents had made it even worse by sending him to the same school as Yugi and his friends.  
Marik hoped that Odeon would be back by the time he had to start school. Odeon was the only one who knew how to handle the dark spirits that were very close to him. He hoped that Odeon would be there because he knew what an emotional strain that seeing Yugi and the others after hurting them that he would be very vulnerable to attack. When ever he was emotionally unsteady the demon spirits would be able to get through his mental shield and take over his actions. Only Odeon could help him keep his mental shields up to keep the demons at bay. Since Odeon had taken a special oath of his own he had magic that was similar to the ritual that Marik had gone through at the age of ten. That similarity of magic enabled him to help Marik keep control. Marik sighed again and really wished Odeon was here.  
  
  
  
Isizu watched her brother walking down the hallway ahead of her. She knew brother's problem with the demons. She had found out after Odeon had awoken and explained the situation to her. She was headed to her father's office to ask to retrieve Odeon back from the dig. She knew her brother would need Odeon there in order to be able to handle being near Yugi and the others that one of the demons hurts. She knocked on the door of the study.  
"Come in," came her father's voice from inside.  
Isizu opened the door and walked in. "Father I was wondering if you would send for Odeon before you send Marik to school in Domino City. You should know by now what happens when Marik is unsteady."  
"Yes, I know, but Marik needs to be able to handle those spirits on his own."  
"Father, he would not be able to."  
"Why is that?"  
"He and Odeon have a bond and the ritual that Marik went through when he was younger opened the aura around him to allow demons near. Only Odeon's bond with him stops them from taking over his mind and body in times of crisis in his life."  
"Is there any other way to stop the demons?"  
"No only Odeon."  
"Fine then, so be it, I will send for Odeon. He will be here tomorrow."  
"Thank you father, Marik will be happy now."  
  
So do you like it? Hate it? Any ways. Sayonara Lady Artemis Cosmos 


	2. Prelude to Trouble

Ancient Universal Bonds Lady Artemis Cosmos Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Odeon stepped out of the train at the train station. He saw Marik, Isizu and their father standing there. He had not been expecting anyone to be waiting there for him to arrive, least of all Marik's father.  
"Ah, Odeon, you have returned. You will be going to school with Marik. We need to get supplies. You two will leave in two days. Now get your bags and let us go."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
Marik and Odeon walked together down the street. Marik's father had dropped them off and told them to get school supplies. Marik had the address of the place where they were to get their uniforms.  
"Odeon, the uniform place is right around the corner. Shall we go there?"  
Odeon nodded. "We better since we are here."  
They walked toward the shop. A bell chimed as they walked in.  
"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter.  
"We both need uniforms for Domino High," replied Odeon.  
Marik trembled slightly beside him.  
"What is wrong?" Odeon asked in Ancient Egyptian, while looking at Marik.  
"One of the spirits tried to attack because they thought you were distracted and that my shields were weak."  
"You are nervous and scared, I can tell, but you do not have to worry about your shields being low because now we both unconsciously feed your shields all the time."  
"Ok, thank you, Odeon."  
"Here are your uniforms dears." The lady handed them their uniforms. Odeon and Marik spent the rest of the day buying the rest of their school supplies.  
  
  
  
Two days later, Marik and Odeon waited in the school's office for their class assignments.  
"May I help you?" asked the secretary.  
"Yes, we just transferred to school," replied Odeon.  
"Okay, wait here while the councilors work out your schedules."  
Marik quickly turned his and looked out the glass doors of the office. He felt the power of two Millennium Items, but he could not see their bearers. He could also tell that the Millennium Spirits were residing in their own bodies. He knew that the spirits looked almost exactly like their counterparts. He wondered know they explained the similarities.  
  
  
  
Yami looked toward the power he felt. 'What is he doing here? I thought we got rid of him.' He could tell the power was from the Millennium Rod. Yami glared at the direction that the power came from. "Yami what's wrong? You look worried," asked Yugi. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it" Yugi looked unconvinced.  
  
  
  
Marik looked nervously at the group of people in front of him. If Odeon had not been standing next to him, he probably fled. It did not help that there were two angry spirits glaring at him. He could also feel the fear of their bearers. It was also not helping that the demon spirits were mad and pounding constantly at his mental shields. They were being particularly vengeful today. If this kept up he would have a major migraine by the end of the day.  
"Well why don't you two introduce yourselves to the rest of the class?" asked the teacher.  
"Hi, my name is Marik, and this is Odeon," he said while pointing to himself and Odeon, "we're from Egypt. My father sent us to this school so we could improve our Japanese and English."  
"Well then, Marik, why don't you sit between Yugi and Bakura? Odeon, you can sit between Yami and Kage."  
  
Well that's it for now. Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing come in later. I need to set up the plot and situation. Well please review. 


	3. Prelude to the Past

Ancient Universal Bonds

Lady Artemis Cosmos

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Marik could not help but feel very nervous as he walked down the aisle between the desks. He had to go further back in the row than Odeon so he had gone first. He could feel the stares and a couple of glares from the people around him. He desperately wished that he did not have to be here. Both Yugi and Bakura were looking at him with fear in their eyes. He had to sit between them both. Knowing that if he even looked at Yugi or Bakura, their yamis would attack, he kept his yes on the floor as he walked to his desk. Odeon spent a calming mental touch to help sooth his nerves. Sighing Marik went about getting ready for class.

_In the past in Egypt _

_In the poorer area of the Capital City_

"Brother, brother, there are soldiers coming!" shouted the young teen as he ran through the alleyway to his house. His platinum blond hair flashed in the sunlight as he ran into the courtyard in front his house. His brother's head came up to stare at him.

"Where are they headed?" the brother asked.

"They're headed here. The shop keeper warned me of a raid," the teen replied.

"Brother, come with me." The brother's white hair dulled as he walked into the house. The teen followed him.

"Where are we going?" the teen asked.

"We are going somewhere safe," the brother replied.

The brother led the way down to a tunnel under the sand. He helped the teen jump down. He jumped down after the teen.

"Where does this tunnel lead?" the teen asked his brother.

"It leads to safety," the brother replied.

_In the palace_

"Brother, brother, Papa wants to see you!" cried a girl as she ran toward her brother. Her pale blond hair was hidden by black wig. Her brother's tri- colored head looked up from the book he was looking at. Quickly he put the book back and turned to his sister.

"Why does father want to see me?" he asked.

"He wants our help to pick out the decoration and other things for the celebration on Friday. He also wants us to be fitted for our robes for the religious ceremony in two weeks," she replied.

His reply was interrupted by a scraping noise. He pushed his sister behind him as he looked at the tile that was moving on its own about ten feet from where they were standing. Finally the tile was pushed aside. Two heads popped from the hole.

The white hair brother and the boy looked at each other and shouted, "YOU!" at the same time.

Suddenly the room was filled with soldiers with their spears pointing at the two boys in hole in the floor.

"Move aside," said a commanding voice from somewhere behind the soldiers. The soldiers made an opening in their formation for the owner of the voice.

"Ah, so the first two children of my late wife have for a visit," the voice said.

The boy's face acquired a look of disgusted. "Papa, are you telling me that I am related to…. _them_?"

"Yes, son, I am," the father replied. "Soldiers, you are dismissed. The four of you come with me."

_Can anyone guess who the three boys are? The girl will be revealed later. _


	4. Prelude to the Mind

Ancient Universal Bonds

Lady Artemis Cosmos

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Yugi watched the boy beside him in fear for the first hour of class. Marik had been paying attention the first part of class, but then he had slowly nodded off. Yugi could now hear Marik's soft snores as the boy slept oblivious to stares he was getting for being asleep. Yugi looked over at Bakura and noticed that Bakura was as startled as he was. Yugi looked toward Yami, which was when he noticed Odeon watching Marik closely.

Odeon had felt the spirits start to pound on Marik's shields even harder. Turning his head, he saw that Marik was asleep. Sighing he put more energy into Marik's shields. Hearing the spirits howl in rage, he decided that he was giving enough energy flow to the shields. Now he had to pay closer attention to the lesson that the teacher was giving so he could give Marik the notes plus so that he did not get dragged into witnessing Marik's dreams. Sometimes the dreams could be truly horrifying.

Suddenly Marik's head shot up. His eyes were wide. Yugi thought he was hyperventilating. After a couple of seconds, Marik closed his eyes, groaned and buried his head in arms.

The killer of all headaches was pounding through his head. He could barely keep his eyes open. The spirits must have been attacking his shields with vengeance when he fell asleep. Moaning softly, he tried to curl up into a ball, but that did not work too well because his desk was in the way. Relaxing his muscles, he let out his breath and buried his head further in his arms to block out the bright light.

Odeon looked at Marik in concern. He knew that Marik must have a killer headache. He could feel Millennium Spirits glaring at his back. He turned to Yami and mouthed, 'Everything will be explained at lunch.'

Catching the teacher's attention, he said, "Marik does not look well. May I take him to the Infirmary?"

The teacher said, "Yes, Odeon, you may. What do you think is wrong with Marik?"

"He suffers form a condition that causes migraines quite often," Odeon replied to the teacher's question.

_At Lunch_

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Kage were under one of the oak trees on the school grounds. Teá, Tristan, and Joey were also there.

Odeon was dragging the reluctant Marik towards the group.

The two spirits were standing up in front of their hikaris in a protective manner. When Odeon stopped in frond of them, he also took up the protective stance.

When Odeon let go of his hand, Marik sank to the ground with a grunt. His head was not feeling any better, and his emotions were going haywire. Hearing his name, he looked up and blinked.

Yugi noticed that Marik did not look well. His head was hung as tough he was exhausted. He became concerned. "Marik, are you okay?" he asked.

Everyone was startled by Yugi's question, especially Odeon. He thought that the pharaoh's hikari was scared of Marik.

Marik regarded the question as seriously as he could when his head was pounding and he was seeing double. "Oh, I'm okay. I wish the bongo drums being played in my head would go away." His eyes dilated slightly before he said this next part, "The spirits aren't happy. Odeon, could you reinforce the shields? By the way since when have there been four of you?"

Yugi looked at Marik with wide eyes. "Four of us?"

"Yes, two of you and two of the pharaoh."

"Marik, I think we need to get you home," Odeon said quietly.

"No, I'm good," Marik answered, "or maybe I'm not." He said and promptly passed out.

"Well I better take him home," Odeon said. "We will continue this conversation tomorrow."

With that, Odeon picked up Marik and walked off school grounds.

"Well that was interesting," Joey commented, "but, it still does not tell us what Marik was up to at Kiba's tournament."


End file.
